Successful endosseous implants date from about 1968, at which time a biocompatible metal blade was fitted into a prepared elongate receptor site. The blade itself was perforated or vented to allow bone and blood vessels to reunite readily. A projected metal head, either unitary with or detachable from the blade, provided an anchor for attachment of a fixed bridge. Another endosseous metal implant design is the basket type having a projecting metal head. This implant is used specifically for partial support of a fixed bridge. Neither the blade nor the basket implant is designed or adapted for use as an anchor for overdentures or for use as a freestanding single tooth replacement to support a single crown.
There are at present a number of different dental implant systems in use. Most systems include an artificial root or implant cylinder which is placed into a custom bored hole in the jaw bone. A prosthetic coronal portion is attached to the artificial root portion when healing and bone integration of the artificial root portion is complete, and a dental prosthetic appliance such as a crown, denture, partial denture or bridge is attached to the coronal portion. The prosthetic coronal portion must pass through the connective tissue and overlying mucosa for attachment to the root. The coronal portion can be screwed onto the artificial root. A problem with this type of attachment system is that the coronal section may loosed by unscrewing slightly.
An object of our invention is to provide an endosseous dental implant system which resists loosening between an artificial root and coronal portion.
Another object of our invention is to provide the endosseous dental implant with an apparatus between the artificial root and the coronal portion which resists torque.
It is a further object of our invention to provide such a system with an internal jam nut interposed between the root and the coronal portion, and enclosed within either the root or the coronal portion.
These and other objects of our invention will be apparent from the following description taken with reference to the accompanying drawings.